Mario
Mario & Luigi: Dimensional Duo is a Mario & Luigi RPG releasing for a currently unknown console developed by Suplex Studios It Is the sixth game in the Mario & Luigi series and will feature the unique concept of traveling to an alternate dimension. More Details on the Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015 Story Intro The story begins with Princess Peach getting a letter from a new kingdom. "Dear Princess Peach, I am the King of the Star Kingdom and It have been brought to my attention that you have never been invited to my meeting of kingdoms, a royal event where every kingdom is invited to talk about blah blah blah blah you get the idea, feel free to invite as many people as you wish. sincerely, King Rast of the Star Kingdom" After reading the letter Princess Peach decides to go to the Star Kingdom and invites the Mario bros to come with Her along with Toadsworth and a few Toads as well. Mushroom Kingdom Airport After telling the bros about the Star Kingdom, Mario and Luigi head to the airport to find everyone panicking. Toadsworth tells the bros what happened. "Master Mario! Master Luigi! Bad news!! A masked thief has stolen our luggage which included our plane tickets, it appears we won't be able to go to the Star Kingdom after all....." Moments later the same masked thief is seen stealing from a nearby Toad before running away, The bros go tell Toadsworth. "I see..... Well don't just stand there! You must catch that purple trouble maker!" After briefly being told the controls by Toadsworth the bros go off to catch the thief. After running and jumping throughout the airport the bros find the thief, they then jump on the Thief and the battle begins. Boss Battle: Nabbit After the battle begins Toadsworth will breifly teach the bros how to battle. Nabbit will fight with two attacks, one where he charges at one of the bros (Which is counterattackable) and one where he kicks a spiny shell at one of the bros (Which is not counterattackable) TBC Gameplay The gameplay is similar to other games in the series as you control the bros in a 3D overworld with enemies running around, if you hit or get hit by a enemy a battle will begin. You can also preform multiple techniques in the overworld which will help you progress through many areas in the game. TBC Bros Attacks Mario's Luigi's Characters *Mario *Luigi *Starlow - the bros guide for their adventure. *Princess Peach *Toadsworth *Captain Toad *Bowser *Kamek *King Rast *Queen Bean *Prince Peasley *Lady Lima *Stuffwell *Polari Species *Toads *Bob-omb Buddies *Beanbeans *Brocks *Lumas *Yoshis *Piantas *Nokis *Moles Locations *Mushroom Kingdom Airport *Star Castle **Star Village **Star Kingdom Airport *Flowery Fields **Windmill Hill *Mole Mines **Moleville **Chomp Caverns *Icicle Outskirts **Explo Co. Factory *Tumble Jungle **The Piranha Pit *Blabbajabba Mountain **Blahblah Theater *Star Shore **Little Delfino *Bone Dry Cliffside **Bone Dry Cavern *Cloudy Skies *Bad Bad Bayou **Black Manor *Secret Island **Duo Tower *Dark Castle Enemies Bosses Items Overworld Elements *? Block *M Block *L Block *Long ? Block *Attack Block *Heart Block *Save Block Useable Items *Mushroom *Super Mushroom *Ultra Mushroom *Max Mushroom *1UP Mushroom *1UP Deluxe *Nut *Super Nut *Ultra Nut *Max Nut *Syrup Jar *Supersyrup Jar *Refreshing Herb Gallery Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Suplex Studios